


S.H.I.E.L.D are cheapskates (Bucky doesn't mind)

by silverknees



Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mission, Pretty mild though, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Stucky Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverknees/pseuds/silverknees
Summary: Apparently, even after they’d taken down a whole ship of slime-excreting aliens, S.H.I.E.L.D still couldn’t spring for a room for each Avenger.bed-sharing for my bingo card!





	S.H.I.E.L.D are cheapskates (Bucky doesn't mind)

There was only one bed.

Apparently, even after they’d taken down a whole ship of slime-excreting aliens, S.H.I.E.L.D _still_ couldn’t spring for a room for each Avenger.

“I didn’t agree to this,” Steve said, blushing furiously. His face was almost the same colour as his undershirt, and Bucky thought it was adorable. Steve took his smirk as ridicule, though, and turned away, dropping his duffel on the bed and slumping down next to it. “It’s not you,” he exhaled, “I’m just... fed up with always being around people, you know?” Bucky nodded in silent agreement.

“It’s not like I get much privacy in the Tower, and missions are so much worse than that.”

“Hey, ’s okay, pal,” he replied tentatively. “‘f it bothers you that much, ‘m fine with sleepin’ on the floor.”

“No-“ Steve replied almost instantly, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just going to go take a shower, okay?”

Steve took Bucky’s silence as assent, and Bucky watched as he walked away.

 

The hot shower water on Steve’s skin felt heavenly after the sweat and grime of a harsh battle. He knew Bucky would want a shower too, but it didn’t stop him from taking his time, carefully washing his hair to get all the residual gunk and lingering smell of gunpowder out.

 

When he was finished washing, his mind turned to other, equally urgent needs. His hand snaked down his body, tweaking a dusky nipple before finally reaching his half-hard cock. Gripping the base, he ran his free hand through his hair, teeth pulling at his lower lip as he brought himself to the brink to the image of hard eyes and smooth, muscled skin.

 

-

 

While he was waiting for Steve to finish up in the bathroom, Bucky caught his hair up into a loose ponytail, stripping off his grungy shirt and jacket before shoving them under Steve’s shield, where he wouldn’t be spooked by their shape in the night.

Bucky knew exactly why Steve was taking so long, but he didn’t know why the thought of his childhood best friend jerking off made his cock harden almost instantly in his combat trousers. What he did know was that he was aching, and that he needed something, anything, to fix it before Steve came out. The two of them had been in awkward situations before, for God’s sake they’d lived in a _tent_ together during the War, but Bucky wasn’t sure how he would explain this one away.

Just as the thought entered his mind, he heard his name through the wall.

 

“Buck-“ Steve muffled the moan best as he could with his hand, spilling over his fist and onto the tiles of the shower. His knees buckled, and he lowered himself to the floor, his breathing heavy and his mind racing.

 

If Bucky ’d had a problem before, now the situation was critical. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and his breathing was shallow. Steve wanted him. Steve Rogers, his best friend, his _mission,_ wanted him. The euphoria Bucky felt with this realisation was snapped as the hinge of the bathroom door creaked. He was up like a flash, striding across the room, and as soon as Steve’s flushed face appeared, he closed the distance between their lips.

“Buck-“ Steve let out a surprised yelp, bracing his hands against Bucky’s chest. Bucky broke away abruptly, his head clearing and his eyes widening.

“Steve - Stevie, fuck, ‘m so sorry, dunno what I was doin’...” his stream of apologies trailed off as Steve placed a warm hand over his mouth.

 

“Bucky.” Bucky tried to speak, but Steve cut him off. “Buck. Do you want this?” Steve’s face was earnest, his eyes wide and vulnerable. “Do you want - do you want _me_?” Bucky took in his blushing cheeks, his Cupid-bow lips, prettier than any dame, and whatever part of his mind that had been holding up a barrier since the 30’s, protesting _you can’t want this_ , suddenly disappeared. He nodded his head, and Steve slowly removed his hand from Bucky’s mouth, moving it down to rest on his scarred shoulder.

 

Bucky wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing again, and it was better than he could have ever imagined, better than those kids in Brooklyn could ever have come close to. Steve’s hands couldn’t stay still, moving over his shoulders, his neck, his chest. Bucky suddenly came to the realisation that he was getting hard again, his cock pressing against the ridge of Steve’s hip, and broke the kiss, breathing heavily and looking into Steve’s eyes.

 

“Uh, Stevie,” He started, but was stopped by Steve rolling his hips sharply, letting Bucky feel that he wasn’t the only one turned on. It was at this point that he realised that Steve was still wrapped in a towel, and he let his hand drift down to where it was tucked in at his waist, asking for permission with his eyes.

 

“Please,” Steve groaned, his voice husky and deep. Bucky gently pulled on the towel, letting it fall to the floor between them. He grabbed Steve’s hands and pulled him towards the bed, careful not to trip over their gear.

“I don’t think it’s fair,” Steve began, his tone teasing, “That I’m naked and you’re still wearing those slimy pants.”

“Well,” Bucky replied, his tongue between his teeth, “suppose ’ll hafta change that.”

“I suppose we will.” Steve shoved Bucky down onto the bed, leaning down and unbuttoning his trousers. Bucky raised his hips, and Steve slid the thick material down his legs, pulling them off and flinging them in the vague direction of their bags.

Bucky was excruciatingly hard, Steve’s gaze heavy on his crotch through the thin barrier of his boxers. Something like embarrassment flooded his mind, and he twisted his head into the pillow, squirming as Steve just _looked._

Right when Bucky couldn’t take it anymore, just before he opened his mouth to tell Steve to _get on with it, jerk,_ he felt warm fingers tracing the elastic at his waist. Opening his eyes, he saw Steve wearing a gentle expression, asking for permission as if the answer could be anything but yes.

Steve took the cue, lifting the waistband to clear Bucky’s straining cock and working the garment down his thighs, finally throwing it in a similar direction to the rest of Bucky’s clothes.

“Buck…” Steve almost looked lost for words, his eyes roaming over Bucky’s body before landing on Bucky’s own. Bucky felt his own gaze soften a little as he held eye contact with him for a moment, then reached up to grip the hair at the base of Steve’s neck and drew him down into a surprisingly soft kiss.

Steve’s lips had always been a source of fascination and frustration for Bucky, but this… this was something else. Every time their mouths parted even the tiniest bit, Steve would take these gasping little breaths, softly puffing out the air into Bucky’s skin. He didn’t really make much noise while they kissed, but Bucky could hear his own groans as Steve’s bare skin dragged against his own.

“Fuck, Stevie, ‘ya gonna make me beg for it?” Bucky was getting desperate now, touching everywhere on Steve that he could reach while still trying not to break their kiss.

Steve’s Brooklyn drawl was beginning to make an entrance, his eyes heavy-lidded as he retorted, “I could make ya, Buck,” he ground his hips against Bucky’s, watching as the brunette made a sound like he’s been punched. “I could make ya, but I’m feelin’ nice today.”

Bucky mewled, frantically trying to move his hips and get more of that delicious pressure, and Steve relented, moving his hips against Bucky’s as he panted into the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky moved his hand down between them, needing more _right now, thanks,_ and wrapped his hand around Steve’s leaking cock, the precome at his tip making his movements slick. The back of his knuckles brushed against his own erection on every stroke, and they groaned in unison when Bucky twisted his wrist around the head of Steve’s cock.

Steve clearly felt he needed to get in on it, batting Bucky’s hand out of the way and taking hold of both of their cocks with his own, larger hand.

“show-off,” Bucky scowled, but then threw his head back and _keened_ as Steve started jacking them off together. He had no idea Steve was such a talker, and the things he said were driving Bucky wild nearly as much as the hand on his cock.

“You gonna come hard for me, Buck? Show me what a desperate little slut you are for me?”

Bucky only moaned in reply, way too far gone to form any sort of coherent response. Steve carried on working him over as Bucky trashed his head on the pillow, leaning down to take one of Bucky’s hard nipples on his mouth and suckle on it in time with his hand movements.

“Gonna - gonna come, Steve, Stevie, please,” Bucky whined, thrusting his hips just out of time with Steve’s hand, chasing what he knew was just out of reach.

“C’mon Buck, come for me,” Steve growled against his chest, scraping his teeth over Bucky’s sensitive flesh. “Wanna hear you scream my name.”

And he did. Bucky let out a howl that only vaguely resembled the man on top of him’s name, and then he was coming, painting thick white stripes over their stomachs and Steve’s fist. Steve’s grip was relentless, though, and he kept stroking their cocks together.

Just when Bucky was about to get to the wrong side of overstimulated, he felt Steve exhale a choked-off moan, as if he was making an effort to stay quiet. Bucky wanted to tell him he could be as loud as he wanted, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was struck dumb by the sight of Steve Rogers, America’s Golden boy, coming all over him.

Steve looked completely debauched, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his pretty mouth in a perfect little ‘o’ of pleasure. His come was mixing with Bucky’s between the two men, and Bucky had never found anything hotter in his life.

Finally seeming to regain conscious thought, Steve rolled off Bucky and lay down next to him, a blissed-out grin on his face.

“Told you I could make you beg,” he stretched out his arms, working out any knots in the muscle.

“Whatever, jerk,” Bucky retorted, too languid from his orgasm to make a proper comeback.

“You love it, punk.” Steve pulled him into a lazy kiss, their hands tangling together.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://professorxxxavier.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
